Not One of Us
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Frisk has awoken in the throne room, with no memory of why or how, and covered in GOLDEN powder. (Gender Neutral Frisk. 6-Bones. Queen Undyne. Exiled Queen ending)
1. True Lab

Frisk awoke with a start. They didn't know how they got to this place, but they were covered in a fine, golden powder in the throne room. Their face felt sore, and when they touched it tentivly, the found a large gash leading from their right eye, down to their jaw line. Something had happened to their body. Something Frisk didn't do. They found a large hole in King Asgore's golden flower garden. Frisk _had_ to find out what had happened. They walked through the doorway which led to the barrier only to find Undyne wearing all black. "Undyne?" Frisk asked.

Undyne tensed up and her pupil was only a sliver she looked back at Frisk who smiled at their friend. Undyne cried out and began to shoot spears at Frisk. Frisk went with their flight instinct and began to run Undyne was able to hit Frisk in the right shoulder and left calf before she stopped and let Frisk collapse.

"What was that about?" Frisk sobbed as they began to crawl away.

"Yeah! And never come back!" Undyne cried. "You're not welcome here!" That made Frisk cry harder.

Suddenly they were filled with determination. _I have to find out what happened_. They thought. _I have to know and tell Undyne it wasn't me! What ever it was._

Frisk decided they needed to go to Alphys. What with her cameras always on Frisk.

* * *

When Frisk reached Hot Land, it was nearly empty. Even the Nice Cream guy was gone. Frisk went through MTT's kitchen show stage which was empty. All the seats were even gone! _Mettaton_ _relocated. Nothing bad…_ Frisk thought to try to keep themselves calm. They walked into the Lab to see the True Lab open. "Alphys?" Frisk called. "Endogeny? Lemon Bread?" Frisk had learned the Amalgamate's names from helping Alphys take care of them. "Memoryheads? Reaper Bird?"

But nobody came...


	2. 6-Bones

Frisk shambled through the True Lab. They saw the fan room was still off, so they turned it on, trying to see if Endogeny would show up. Nothing. The little fluffs that were supposed to come together flew away when they saw Frisk. Frisk went up to the save star that was really Lemon Bread, but it just shattered when Frisk tried to touch it. Frisk thought maybe getting some rest would help. They headed to the room full of beds, only to see something sulking away towards the room full of flowers. They began to chase after it.

"Wait! Stop, please!" Frisk called. The creature moaned and tried to quicken it's pace. Flashes of blue and orange came from it. "I just want to help!"

"Thin… help… qui… nough…" It moaned as one of it's heads turned towards Frisk. It was straining, so in turned it's whole body so Frisk could see it.

"Oh my god." Frisk whispered. Papyrus's body had melted and no longer held his regular eyes, but rather, black sockets carring faded orange pupils. He held his hand on Sans's head, in which Sans had melted into Papyrus's back. Sans no longer smiled like he did. It was strained. Frisk had a joke pop into their head.

"Heheh, looks like Sans has got your back Papyrus." They joked. Papyrus laughed weakly as Sans frowned and his eye flashed blue.

"You think this is a time for jokes?!" Sans yelled causing Frisk to flinch. "After you've killed nearly everyone we love? I should dunk you, right here right now!"

Papyrus rubbed Sans's head. "Brother, we must save our strength." Sans looked to his brother and made his pupils go away. He frowned softly.

"Papyrus, Sans-" Frisk started.

"6-Bones." Papyrus corrected.

"6-Bones?" Frisk repeated.

"That is our name now. We're an Amalgamate." The Papyrus head said.

"W-well 6-B-Bones, t-tell me what happened. I blacked out right after I defeated Asriel." Sans's head nodded.

"Tell me Frisk." The Sans head began. "What do these words mean to you? Chara. No Mercy. Kill or Be are the knives?"

"Uh, um, in this order, Who? What!? No! Why do you ask?"

"Heheh. Thought you were the only one who could reset other than Flowey?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes brother, what do you mean?"

"The first child. The first red soul. The first _determined_ soul. Their name, their _true_ name. Chara. Chara was Asriel's adoptive sibling."

"Wait! I think there are some tapes aroud here where Asriel _was_ talking to someone named Chara!" Frisk took 6-Bones's free Papyrus hand and began to lead them to the room. "Why's it so empty in here?" Frisk asked questions like that. 6-Bones kept quiet and stifled tears. They eventually got to the video room and Frisk put in video #2.

Static took over the TV until a black screen appeared. "Okay, Chara, are you ready?" A voice asked. Frisk identified it as Asriel's. "Do your creepy face!" There was a pause filled with birds chirping before a sudden, "AHHHHH!" came through, followed by laughter. "Oh! Wait! I had the lense cap on…" The voice cried as a brilliant flash took over the screen.

When it focused again, Chara was looking at Asriel with their red eyes and pretending to chew on a buttercup's stalk. Chara shook their head. "What!? You're not gonna do it again…?" Chara, again, shook their head. "Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!" Static enveloped the creen once more and the tape was shot out.

Video #3. Still a black screen. "Howdy, Chara!" Asriel called. "Smile for the camera!" A pause for the birds to sing. "Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on… ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee!"

Chara said something barely audible "What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipie asked for cups of butter… But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did…"

Something flashed in Frisk's eye, but they stayed silent. "Um, anyway, where are you going with this?" Chara's barley audible voice came back. "Huh? Turn off the camera…? OK." The VHS slid out. Frisk put another one in.

Video #4. This time it wasn't just audio. "I… I don't like this idea, Chara." Chara asked something to Asriel. "Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not… big kids don't cry." Chara then told him something and Asriel nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Chara asked him another thing. "No! I'd never doubt you, Chara… Never!" Chara's lips moved. "Y… yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."

Video #5. The videocamera was poiting down at Chara's face in their bed. Asriel was next to them, along with Toriel and Asgore. "Chara…" Toriel started. "Can you hear me? We want you to wake up…"

"Chara!" Asgore cried. "You have to stay determined! You can't give up… You are the future of humans and monsters…" With that Toriel and Asgore left to let Asriel talk to Chara.

Asriel stayed silent for a few moments. "Psst… Chara… Please… wake up… I don't like this plan anymore. I… I…"

Asriel went silent again. "... no, I said… I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six…" That's when Frisk knew. Chara wanted to have Asriel and themselves walk through the barrier, kill 6 humans, and then come back to break it. Asriel wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone!

How could Chara change him like that? "And we'll do it together," those words hug around Frisk, "right?" The last video slid out.

Than Sans head began to speak again. "But Asriel didn't want to hurt the humans. He thought all they had to do was bring them to the barrier. When he refused to do it and let the humans kill him, Chara felt betrayed. They swore vengence against _everyone_. Kept saying the world was…evil."


End file.
